Merome For our sake
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: Their relationship was beautiful for as long as they were there to keep it, but it is still kept after something horrible tares them apart for good. Yes merome inside such 'n' such. Don't hate, read at own risk and of corse enjoy!


I'm stood here, peering over his shoulder, looking over him maybe in more ways than one. We were once one, together, partners and we still are even if he thinks otherwise…

_It was a beautiful summer's day like told in those romantic films the hot sun's rays beating down on us both, cool breeze flowing through our hair occasionally and our hands intertwined as new lovers do and that we were. We wandered aimlessly through our local park until something caught my eye, I coughed catching his attention as he turned his head to look at me, I nodded my head in the direction of a bench just behind a lake he smiled and silently agreed with me. We sat down on the bench and he placed his arm around my shoulder as I placed my arm around his waist under his jacket. We watched as the sun slowly started to set turning from sky blue to yellow and orange till it turned deep blue almost black as the stars sparkled in the sky and watched as it mirrored in the lake. No words were spoken they weren't needed it was our actions that spoke for us. Though it was night it was still warm, as I remember, I placed my head on his shoulder and quietly yawned clearly indicating I was tired._

_I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, taking in his sent along with fresh, cool air. I felt strong arms wrap around me and picked me up bridal style. My eyes shoot open as I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling. He giggled lightly as I practically hung on for dear life. I soon settled and snuggled into his chest, no one was around at that time of night so we could be ourselves with each other and not have to hide our relationship. I felt content around him and so was he but now… now is different for both of us._

_We later arrived at his house, it was small but not cramped it was cosy and well just right, a bit like him. He opened the door and closed it with his foot, he walked into the living room still carrying me but he didn't stop there he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom only then he set me down on his bed, yet, he still didn't let go of me. We fell asleep in each other's arms, little did we know it would be one of the last times. One of the last times I could hold him in my arm. One of the last times I could feel his breath against me. One of the last times he would tell me he loved me. One of the last times I would be there, with him._

He still loves me, I know that for a fact, even if he cries over me almost every day. It seems he never stops thinking about me, talking about me, crying over me. It pains me to think about this and to see it. He's broken but he can be fixed… unlike me… I'm broken for good.

_I strolled through the streets happily, I was going to see him again the love of my life again. He had changed my world for the better there was no denying that but that one moment changed it all forever. I was stupid well in love madly so it's the same thing, right? I stepped out into the road little did I know it would all end soon, for good. A car came speeding down the road, it must have been way past the limit, but it hit me full on. I went straight onto the front of the car, smashing a lot of the glass. I lay there, on the front of the car half way through the front window, I felt numb. Nothing in me felt anything apart from a small tingling sensation in my fingers telling me they were still there, I could still feel something. I heard screaming of my name repeated over and over until I realised who it was… it was him, my love. _

_I was pulled from the car gently and placed onto a hospital bed, he never stopped screaming my name. He grabbed my hand, the only thing I could still feel. "Listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you sooner but I'm here now for you, we'll make it through this together like we always did" I remember he sighed loudly then deeply inhaled and exhaled before continuing "we've helped each other through thick and thin, we've help each other even when we hardly knew each other… but right now" tears started running down his face at this point "… right now I need you to stay with me, to make it through this… for me… for both of us, for our future" he bent down to kiss me straight on my lips and I returned it before I lost all energy within me. My eyelids became heavy and I became very weak, I stopped kissing him back and felt back onto the bed. I heard screaming and yelling, they needed to go faster to get to the hospital they said he just needed me to be alive for both our sakes. _

They were too late to save me but he's not too late to save himself for my sake, for his sake, for both our sakes. "He's in a good place now" I heard, which was true I was but he's not, he's not happy with where he is. "But he's not here, he was too young, too happy" my love said as he let out a frustrated groan "why couldn't it have been me?" he practically yells "why" his voice turns into whisper. He blames himself for what happened to me, it was nobody's, but the stupid drivers, fault.

"I still love you biggums, more than you can imagine" I whisper even though I know he still can hear me, I've learnt that nobody notices me no matter what I do or say, but that seemed to have changed for this one time. He turned to look directly at me but not just at me straight into my eyes "biggums" I try again, his eyes widen as if he couldn't believe what he saw. His frown on his face changed to a small smile, he cleared his face of tear tracks and rose to his feet.

It was a cold, harsh winter's day and snow was heavily on the ground but also falling. It was cold even though I couldn't feel it as people were dressed in big winters coats, hats, scarves and gloves, anything to keep them warm. You could see people's breath in front of them as the snow gathered on their heads and eyelashes. I was like a winter wonderland, winter it was, a wonderland not so much.

"Let's go home Adam" my lover breathed out "but- I ah- ok" Adam stuttered out at seeing the smile on my loves face "why are you so…" sky continued using hand gestures to finish his sentence. "I have to move on Adam he's gone and I have to accept it, your right he's in a better place now… we'll go just let me say goodbye" Adam nodded and headed towards the exit. My love walked back over to where he was before and to where I currently was, he knelt down in front of me and my eyes followed him. "I'll never forget you biggums" he whispered as his took is his hand to his lips and kissed two fingers then gently placed them against my tomb stone "thanks for everything" he finally said. He got back up again to leave and walked towards the exit but before he left he turned to look at me, AT ME again "I love you Mitch" he said and winked at me. "I love you to Jerome" I whispered but he was already gone. I watched him leave down the road as Adam put his arm around Jerome in a comforting manner. I was happy because he was happy and that's all that mattered, he was moving on with his life.


End file.
